


Gammer Girl

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Jealous, Mortal Kombat, Video & Computer Games, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark invites Amy for a video and they play mortal kombat together and Amy ends up kicking his ass at video games when he think he is the king of video games





	Gammer Girl

Hello Everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to a special video I got a special guest for my video, come on in.” Amy comes into Mark’s recording room and waves to the camera. “Hello everybody” she sits down next to Mark and smiles at him. “That’s right guys, I’m having my lovely girlfriend join me for a video today.” 

Today we are playing would you rather, me and Amy are going to go back and forth just answering questions. So let’s get started shall we?” Mark loaded up the game and they got started answering random questions. After making a twenty minute video Mark wanted to make at least one more with her. “So, what shall we play now?” Amy looked at Mark and thought “I want to kick your ass in something, show your viewers I’m a skilled video gamer.” 

Mark laughed “you beat me, I’d like to see you try, okay let’s see what can we play, how about Mortal Kombat?” Amy smiled “you’re on.” Mark started up the game and started out with Scorpion and Amy chose Jade. After like five rounds and Mark losing terribly to Amy he gave up and looked into the camera. “Well its official my girlfriend can kick my ass in Mortal Kombat.” 

Amy just puts down the controller and kisses Mark on the cheek and leaves the room. Mark just rolls his eyes and does his outro and edits both videos, the fans joke about Amy kicking his ass at Mortal Kombat and Mark just ignores them and says “yeah, its whatever.” 

The end.


End file.
